Salva por um vampiro!
by JuhBaia
Summary: Bella começa a conversar com um cara gato na praia quando um jipe vem em alta velocidade na direção dos dois quando o cara voa e solva a vida de Bala, que aterrorizada sai correndo!Mas quem disse que o cara desiste de explicar o que aconteceu?
1. Vampiro tropical

Fechei os olhos me concentrando na musica, ignorando completamente a explicação inútil do professor de porque era importante a gente prestar atenção no que ele estava falando. Faltam apenas algumas semanas para o fim das aulas, e então eu estarei completamente livre para ficar o dia inteiro na praia paquerando os surfistas.

- O que é? – eu praticamente gritei quando senti uma mãe pesada no meu ombro, me tirando do meu transe.

- Você definitivamente deveria escutar suas músicas na diretoria, e não em minhas aulas Senhora Swan. – disse o professor Vinicius. Deveria ser no mínimo a 13ª vez que ele me mandava para diretoria por estar escutando musica em suas aulas. Revirei os olhos e me levantei, caminhando preguiçosamente ate a diretoria antes que ele completasse meu castigo.- E pode deixar se aparelho ultra-moderno no minha mesa.

- Se chama Ipod... – porque eu não posso ficar calada? PORQUE?!

- Então não espere ver o seu _ipod _novamente.

-Oi Carlos. - até tentei pensar em uma desculpa plausível mas era inútil tentar inventar mais uma desculpa para meu mau comportamento.

- Isabela? O que você fez dessa vez? Aula de química de novo?- ele disse tirando os óculos.

- Sim o Vini não gosta muito do meu "aparelho ultra moderno." – eu disse fazendo aspas no ar.

- Se o professor Vinicius escuta você chamando ele assim você vai acabar levando mais uma ocorrência.

-Qual é Carlos! Quebra meu galho! Se eu apareço com ocorrência lá em casa você sabe que minha mãe me mata!

- Ai Bela...o que eu faço com você? – Isso! Ele esta me chamando de Bela! Isso significa que eu domei a fera pelo menos um pouco!- Só..faça os exercícios que o Vini, que dizer Vinicius, te mandar fazer e por favor não se meta em encrenca mais! Não é porque sou seu padrasto que você vai se livrar de tudo!

Sorri e corri para a biblioteca antes que ele mudasse de idéia, onde esperei ate o fim da aula. Encontrei com o Vini na porta e ele me entregou o meu ipod, o que ele fez com um ódio palpável por causa do meu sorriso por não ter levado nenhuma ocorrência.

Escutei o Cd novo da Lady gaga inteiro no caminho de casa, irritada porque minha carona foi para casa sem mim. Minha mãe ainda não tinha chegado do trabalho e a casa parecia muito vazia sem ela. Carlos ainda iria demorar no mínimo mais duas horas para chegar.

- Quer passear Jerônimo?- perguntei para meu cachorro que me deu como resposta uma lambida na cara. Ele pegou a coleira e sai me arrastando para a porta. – Acho que isso é um sim!

A noite estava linda, toda estrelada, mas ainda estava muito quente então fui para a praia (uma das vantagens de morar em Guarapari é ter a praia para aliviar as tenções). Ficamos andando na areia por muito tempo ate que eu resolvi me sentar na areia um pouco.

-Que cachorro lindo. É seu?

- Si..sim...- demorei um tempo para conseguir me concentrar e parar de olhar para o tanquinho daquele deus grego sem camisa que tinha aparecido do nada do meu lado. Eu parecia uma demente falando e contando os quadradinhos no seu abdômen. – Obrigada.- Seus olhos castanhos tinham me deixado completamente boba e depois que eu sai do transe de seus quadradinhos a situação só piorou quando eu comecei a olhar para aquele rosto de anjo dele.

- Qual o nome dele?

- Jerônimo.

- Eu gosto desse nome! – Até a risada dele é perfeita!

- Você..é novo aqui? Nunca te vi na praia.

- Não, eu...acabei de me mudar.- opa! Senti uma frieza na voz do gatinho.

- Hum..suas aulas acabaram ou você vai terminar o ano aqui?

- Minhas aulas acabaram...e as suas? Ainda não?

- Já sim...Em que ano você esta?

- Segundo. – eu não tive tempo de perguntar em que ano o gatinho sem camisa estava porque um jipe veio em alta velocidade pela praia, no volante alguns adolescentes bêbados, que só tiveram tempo de desviar do Jerônimo e virem direto na minha direção. Não sei muito bem o que aconteceu porque fechei os olhos imaginando se a morte doeria muito e, quando os abri novamente, o gatinho da praia esta me segurando no ar em cima do jipe que passava rapidamente em baixo de nós!

Os bêbados continuaram na mesma velocidade, quase batendo quando chegaram na rua, e eu e o gato pousamos levemente no chão. Quer dizer, pousamos levemente e eu o empurrei e cai na areia.

- Você esta bem? – ele perguntou preocupado. Eu não conseguia responder, tudo passava em uma câmera lenta irritante que não me deixava raciocinar. – Acho que você não se machucou. Fale alguma coisa...não fique assustada.

- Não ficar assustada!? O que foi aquilo? O que você é? – agora estava tudo rápido demais e girando. Quando o menino abriu a boca para começar a falar pude ver dois caninos muito afiados e ...eu sai correndo! Eu não pensei duas vezes antes de sair correndo com o Jerônimo, e vou te falar que eu nunca cheguei tão rápido em casa como naquele dia. Nunca senti tanto medo.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Maldita aula de biologia, maldita professora, maldito sono. Por causa dos acontecimentos de ontem eu não dormi nem um segundo e passara os últimos 10 minutos dês de que cheguei em sala tentando não pensar no que tinha acontecido, mas era impossível. A imagem daquele deus grego me salvando de uma maneira sobrenatural continuava vindo na minha mente. Nunca acreditei em lobisomens, nem em bicho papão e muito menos em vampiros! Nem mesmo quando era criança.

- Bom hoje temos um aluno especial que vai nos unir nessa caminhada final de ultimo ano. – Porque professores tem a mania de chamar um espaço de tempo estudando no colégio uma "caminhada"? Que coisa idiota. – Dêem boas vindas ao novo aluno. – a turma inteira fez barulho quando o "novo aluno" entrou, me fazendo levantar a cabeça e olhar.

- Oi, meu nome é Edward! Eu tenho 17 anos e acabei de me mudar de São Paulo. – PUTA QUE PARIU.

- Espero que vocês sejam bons para o Edward. – NÃO ACREDITO.

- É o menino da praia. – eu sussurrei baixo o suficiente para que ninguém escutasse. Ele olhou para mim.

- Posso escolher o meu lugar?- ele perguntou ainda olhando para mim.

-Claro Edward!

Edward andou em minha direção sem nem notar os olhares das meninas da sala, loucas para que ele escolhesse sentar perto delas, mas ele se sentou ao meu lado. Demorei uns 5 minutos para criar coragem de abrir o bilhete que ele deixou na minha mesa antes de se sentar, temendo que fosse uma ameaça de morte.

" _Sinto muito por ter te assustado ontem, não posso te falar o que sou mas quero que saiba que eu __não vou te machucar__ e espero que você mantenha o que aconteceu em segredo._

_Obrigado,_

_Edward"_

A caligrafia perfeita me deixou meio abobada mas por algum motivo que eu desconheço confiei no que estava escrito. Certamente o fato de eu não ter dormido deve ter mexido com a minha sanidade.


	2. Quer uma mordida?

Não sei o que deu em mim para sair andando daquele jeito no segundo horário. Pisquei para Edward sinalizando para que ele me seguisse e despistei a supervisora para que ela não visse quando eu sai do colégio em direção à praia. Edward caminhou comigo em silencio ate chegar na areia.

- Você faz muito isso?

- O que? Matar aula? Não muito...

- Não...eu quero dizer..se meter em perigo...você não sabe o que eu sou e mesmo assim veio comigo para uma praia vazia.

- É... por algum motivo eu não tenho nem um pouco de medo de você...mesmo sem saber exatamente o que você é.

- Você quer saber? – balancei a cabeça em sinal positivo. – Acredita em vampiros? – eu olhei para ele.

- Se não acreditava agora eu acredito. Você é um não é?

Ele sorriu por um tempo e depois olhou para mim. Seus olhos pareciam ouro liquido, me fitando, me deixando hipnotizada como na noite passada.

- Será que é esse o efeito que vampiros tem em humanos?

- Que efeito?

- Toda vez que eu olho nos seus olhos eu me sinto meio tonta. – eu disse rindo, mas parei quando ele virou o rosto.

- Tudo em mim faz com que você queira chegar perto...eu sou a armadilha perfeita.- o nojo em sua voz era evidente mas eu não podia dizer nada para reconforta-lo.- Me desculpe mais uma vez por ontem. Não queria ter te assustado. Eu vou embora. Prometo que você nunca mais me verá.

- Não! Você não precisa ir! – eu disse agarrando seu braço com o máximo de força que podia, inutilmente. Já não entendia mais nada a esse ponto. Não sabia porque confiava tanto nele, nem porque queria que ficasse.

- Você quer que eu fique? – a sua expressão estava claramente chocada.

- Quero! Eu.... quero que você me fale mais sobre vampiros! E alem disso você não me assustou...eu estou bem!

- Sim...querer bater papo com um vampiro claramente mostra como você esta sã. – ele disse com ironia. – As perguntas que você tem para fazer eu vou responder em outro lugar. Não podemos conversar aqui, alguém pode escutar.

-Certo.- Eu concordaria com qualquer coisa naquele momento, só queria que ele ficasse.

- Você tem um problema com matar todos os horários?

- Meu padrasto vai ficar puuuto, mas não tem problema. Eu posso dizer que fiquei doente e fui para casa. Para onde vamos?

- Segredo. – fomos andando ate a escola novamente ate o estacionamento. Edward parou na frente de um Volvo prata e abriu a porta para mim.

- É seu? – Entrei no carro insegura, pensando que o carro era provavelmente roubado.

-Sim. Gosto de carros.- ele pareceu rir de uma piada que eu não entendi e também entrou, dirigindo.

Ficamos em silencio por muito tempo até chegarmos a uma casa em um condomínio fechado. A casa não era muito grande mas haviam dois carros na garagem, que nem precisava entender de carros para saber que eram caros.

- Wow... agora você realmente gosta de carros. – ele riu mais uma vez da piada que eu não entendia e sai do carro, abrindo minha porta logo em seguida.

Sua velocidade rápida demais para um humano me deixou meio boba por um segundo ate que ele olhasse para mim como quem se desculpa e estendesse a mão. Demorei mais um minuto para pensar se realmente deveria confiar em alguém como ele mas perdida em seus olhos me deixei levar para dentro da casa. Fiquei de boca aberta com o ar moderno que a casa tinha. O interior era todo branco, com mobílias que pareciam muito desconfortáveis apesar da elegância. Na sala havia uma biblioteca imensa de filmes, alguns tão antigos que eu nunca nem tinha escutado falar.

- Aqui podemos conversar. Me desculpe não te oferecer nada para comer nem beber...

- Você não come nem bebe nada?

- Na verdade não.

- Então é verdade que vocês se alimentam de sangue humano? – tentei falar com tom de piada mas minha voz saiu tremida.

- Sim...mas não matamos pessoas...Quer dizer, podemos acabar matando, é só tomar cuidado.

Fiquei em silencio, absorvendo as informações.

- Precisamos de sangue para viver por isso maioria dos vampiros tem um humano que esta sempre com ele para quando ele tiver fome, mas isso não mata o humano nem o machuca.

- Tirando os furos no pescoço né? – eu me sentia uma criança fazendo perguntas estúpidas.

- É! – ele riu. – Essas coisas que estou te falando não te assustam?

- Por incrível que pareça..não! Eu devo estar em estado de choque ou alguma coisa do gênero. Só estou muito curiosa.

- Curiosa...Bom... o que mais você quer saber?

- Hum...porque você me salvou?

- Se eu dissesse que era por que achei que seria errado te deixar morrer eu estaria mentindo. – Edward se sentou ao meu lado em um dos bancos desconfortáveis. – Na verdade é...não consigo ler sua mente.

- Não consegue o que...?

- Alguns vampiros tem poderes, o meu é de ler mentes mas por algum motivo eu não consigo ler a sua.

- Será que tem alguma coisa de errado comigo? – Edward fez como aqueles cachorros, tombando a cabeça para o lado e me olhando como se eu fosse louca.

- Eu sou um vampiro que lê mentes e você acha que tem alguma coisa errada com você?

Fiquei calada por um tempo pensando mas era tão difícil de acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo.

- Posso perguntar só mais uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Porque você veio para Guarapari?

- Eu briguei com minha família. Eles queriam que eu me casasse com uma vampira que acabou de se transformar mas eu não quero nada com ela. – seu rosto parecia muito triste quando falou.

- Nossa....então você fugiu? Como conseguiu tanto dinheiro para comprar essa casa?

- Eu não roubei deles se é isso que você esta pensando. Sou um vampiro muito velho, tenho muitos anos de dinheiro guardado e investido.

- Vampiro velho? – ele definitivamente não parecia velho, com aqueles músculos maravilhosamente esculpidos e rosto de anjo.

- Eu fui criado a muitas décadas atrás. Nunca envelheço.- sua voz parecia carregada de sarcasmo.

- Criado...como se cria um vampiro?

- Um outro vampiro tem que te morder e sugar seu sangue ate não restar mais nada.

- Então...se você sugar meu sangue só um pouco eu não morro nem viro vampiro?

- É...mas eu não vou te morder.

- Por que não? – parecia que eu queria que ele me mordesse, fato que eu esperava que ele não achasse.

- Porque não estou com fome, mas é bom saber que eu tenho uma humana virgem disposta a me dar sangue quando eu estiver. – seu sorriso malicioso me fez levantar.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! E como você pode saber se eu sou virgem?

- Virgem no sentido de ter sido mordida Bella.- sua risada ecoou por toda a casa, me deixando mais vermelha e irritada com o mico.

- Eu vou embor...PERA! Como você sabe meu nome? – podia jurar que se ele não fosse um vampiro estaria corado.

- Eu li na mente de alguns meninos da sala. Você é bem desejada.

Corei ainda mais e sai andando em direção a porta.

- Onde você vai? – ele apareceu na minha frente literalmente do nada me fazendo levar um susto e pular para traz e quase cair, se não fosse por ele me segurar. Estávamos tão perto um do outro que bastaria menos de um passo para que eu pudesse beijá-lo. Ficamos nos olhando por menos de meio segundo, mas pareceu durar uma eternidade.

- Você realmente não deveria fazer isso com as pessoas. – minha voz estava tão baixa que parecia um sussurro.

- Fazer o que? – ele também falava baixo, olhando nos meus olhos.

- Me hipnotizar dessa maneira com seus olhos. É algum poder de vampiros também?

- Não. Eu não estou fazendo nada. Mas você obviamente tem um efeito muito estranho sobre mim. - Ele me soltou no chão e se virou parecendo irritado. – Vamos, vou te levar para casa.

Não respondi e o segui ate o carro, só abrindo a boca para dizer onde morava. Ele me deixou na porta e me olhou uma ultima vez antes de partir.

A noite estava muito quente e eu resolvi dar uma volta na praia, escapando pela janela da casa. Andei um pouco na areia ate sentir alguém atrás de mim. Me virei rápido dando de cara com Edward, me perdendo em seu olhar.

- Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – novamente estávamos tão próximos que poderíamos nos beijar, ou com a mesma facilidade ele poderia me morder.

- Eu só sabia. Não consegue dormir?

- Não. Mas não se preocupe não estou traumatizada nem nada disso.

Ele não respondeu, só continuou me olhando por muito tempo ate que fechou os olhos, parecendo uma escultura parado sem e mover daquela maneira.

- Não entendo essa atração que sinto por você. Nunca senti isso por nenhum humano.

- Você quer me morder?

- Não é isso. Eu...não sei explicar. – Edward abriu os olhos novamente chegando mais perto. Eu também não sabia explicar como me sentia quando estava com ele. Parecia segura, mas com medo ao mesmo tempo, feliz, mas incompleta, e confiara em tudo que ele me disse ate agora mesmo que tudo parecesse impossível. – Por favor me diga o que esta pensando. É tão estranho não saber.

Não poderia dizer, por que não pensava em nada anão ser em fazer uma coisa. Seria loucura mas eu fiz do mesmo jeito. Chegando mais perto ainda ate que não houvesse mais distancia entre nos dois e colocando meus lábios nos dele. Pude sentir seu hálito gelado quando seus lábios se abriram em resposta, duros, mas delicados nos meus. Suas mãos me seguravam para mais perto, com se eu fosse fugir e eu também o segurei para que o beijo se prolongasse. Meus dedos se entrelaçaram em seu cabelo e o puxavam para mais perto. O gosto de sua boca rodopiava em minha cabeça. Ele foi se afastando me fazendo ficar desesperada por mais. Seus lábios passaram pelo meu maxilar e desceram ate meu pescoço me fazendo soltar um pequeno gemido. Ele me puxou colando ainda mais seu corpo no meu e eu pude sentir sua língua acariciando minha pele. Der repente ele recuou.

- Tenho que parar.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa errada. – minha respiração irregular

fez com que as palavras saíssem enroladas.

- Não eu não quero acabar te mordendo.- Só então percebi que seus dentes tinham se projetado e agora ele realmente parecia um vampiro.

-Acho melhor irmos, não queremos ninguém te vendo assim.

Subimos pela janela e ficamos conversando ate tarde sobre a família de Edward e as viagens que ele tinha feito ate que eu acabei dormindo e só acordei de manha quando ele não estava mais ali e eu só encontrei uma rosa vermelha do meu lado no travesseiro fez com que as palavras saíssem enroladas.

- Não eu não quero acabar te mordendo.- Só então percebi que seus dentes tinham se projetado e agora ele realmente parecia um vampiro.

-Acho melhor irmos, não queremos ninguém te vendo assim.

Subimos pela janela e ficamos conversando ate tarde sobre a família de Edward e as viagens que ele tinha feito ate que eu acabei dormindo e só acordei de manha quando ele não estava mais ali e eu só encontrei uma rosa vermelha do meu lado no travesseiro.

* * *

**Bom gente esse foi outro capitulo e espero que vocês estejam gostando da historia! Já vou avisando que as coisas vão ficar meio picantes!! Heheh!**

**Beijooooos! ate o proximo capitulo!**


End file.
